Royalty
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Things are changing in the underworld, as the small vampire is struggling with the new burden of learning to take over. He can't help but wonder how things will be... or if he's even meant for this role.


**Alright. I gotta get back into writing again. Hopefully this story turns out ok, I'm still a bit hesitant in case it doesn't turn out very good.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

The sun rose over the town that morning. It's beautiful rays warming up the land and few people awake at this time. It was a sight to behold, something that could make anyone's spirits lift.

But for one person, one vampire in particular... the sun could do nothing for him. Not lift his mood, nor make his need for sleep go away. This vampire was on the verge of dropping and not getting back up. To put it as simply as possible... he was exhausted. He had been up all night at a meeting of the royals. Royals meaning the royal blooded Vampires, Werewolves, and the alphas of either monsters, angels or demons. Even Kibosh was there due to him having run the underworld for him for so long. They were once more going over when his coronation would be... and what would be expected of him as soon as it happened.

But if he were to be completely honest... he couldn't care less about it really. He wanted nothing to do with all this royal business. Never did. And the fact that it really was being forced down his throat made it worse...

He didn't care about being king, or running the underworld. Plus so long as Pyro and Flash were around his power was limited. They were all telling him that he was going to rule everything due to the limit of royalty that was worthy of the roles. While Flashs kids would become the guardians of the afterlife, or the earth in Septimus' case. The fire demon would be there to save lives... as Fatch made the rules that would keep them safe or change the rules of everything. Even "The Balance" that Kibosh always brought up.

The pressure was far too much for him... yes he was an adult. He was 18 now. But he was still the little kid that had to fend for himself before fending for others. He didn't know how to run the underworld... he didn't know how to do anything for them. He knew what he wanted; he wanted to make things peaceful between all monster kind and humans. No more wars and no more fighting. No more of either side being afraid of each other. But he still knew that was much easier said than done. He couldn't fix things over night...

And right now. He didn't want to think about any of it... he just wanted to sleep...

Looking up to see his house coming into view, he pulled his keys out of his jeans pocket, unlocking his door and heading inside. He knew no one would be up at such an unlordly hour... so he should take some time to just eat something and go to sleep. Those meetings he was forced to keep sitting through that lasted all day didn't even offer food... one one hand he knew why. Mos of the beings there didn't NEED to eat. But he did. And so did Jake. He was starving and... he could only eat something small due to how badly he needed sleep... maybe his mom left him something from dinner that night.

As he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he was pleased to find she did save him something. It was her special meatloaf with mashed potatoes and some shell noodles at the side. It was one of the dishes he liked the most that she made...~ Smiling a bit, he pulled it from the fridge and began to cook it in the microwave. Sitting himself up on the counter as he waited for it to heat up. Thinking more and more over everything that the royal members went over with him today. They were all so adamant about him being a true leader... and they all wanted different things.

Like the creatures wanted better educational systems that didn't include just scare school. And they wanted more subjects- better ones even to be taught. Like proper human anatomy and the history of all beings, not just creatures. And while they were easier to deal with, as Fatch wanted that too... the angels and demons wanted things more difficult to fix up. The demons wanted no more discrimination put upon them, the angels waned dangerous demons to be stopped or locked up. Which of course upset the demons there for discrimination right in front of them... if it hadn't been for Storm, the alpha electric-vampire demon, calming them all down... surely a fight would've broken out. It wouldn't be easy to give angels and demons what they wanted without upsetting the other side...

The microwave beeped, Fatch grabbing his plate and heading to the table, eating up in silence.

He wasn't cut out for this royal business... no one was daring to say it since Flash chose him, but he knew they were thinking it... he was still wishing so badly Flash had picked Jake to be the new leader of the underworld. The new king. The werewolf wanted it so bad and, while he would unfortunately admit that Jake wasn't the brightest bulb out there... he tried so hard. And he always wound up doing what was best for everyone. He was a better choice than Fatch, hands down. And why Flash couldn't see that was beyond him... not to mention Jake was silent through the royal meetings. Jake didn't speak to him all too much anymore either. He didn't blame him but... it did hurt at the same time. He was really hoping Jake wasn't mad at him... he didn't want to lose such a great friend over something that was out of his control. He didn't want to be king, he wanted Jake to be king... hopefully he could see that. He didn't want to lose him, he really didn't...

As he finished up his last bit of food, he stood himself up and grabbed his plate, going back into he kitchen and washing it in the sink. This royal business was a lot more trouble than it was worth for him... he missed the days where he could just go to school and chat with his friends, occasionally stop a threat and have fun doing it all. It was so simple then... what he wouldn't give to have those days back. The days where he was carefree and happy. Now... now he was so stressed he couldn't think during the day. Only Amber could take his stress away anymore, and that was partly because she wasn't bound to the school like most of his friends were. The other part, was because she was his girlfriend...~

He was starting to miss her. He wanted to see her more often than he did...

He missed everyone really...

Sighing he put his plate in the strainer, and began to make his way upstairs to his room. The room nice and cold, as he hoped it would be. Crawling into bed, he felt his back strain a bit to the soft sheets beneath him. He shouldn't be this sore, he was just sitting in a seat all day. But he was... and it would take him a moment or two to relax properly in bed. Which kind of sucked really, because all he wanted to do was go to sleep...

As he relaxed at last, he rolled into his side, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander once more. Everything around him was changing... more and more things were changing. And he didn't know if they were for better or worse... nor was he sure he was liking the direction it was going. He was losing all of his freedom, and he had no time for anything anymore. Whenever he found time, he found himself sleeping through it. He had no energy for anything anymore... if he slept he lost his day off. If he went to town, then Wyatt and those thugs would try to mess with him. Not that he paid them any heed since he could easily destroy them now... but it got old. They didn't even realize he was going to be their ruler within weeks. Or months. Soon was his point! Very soon... he'd be their leader. And if he so chose... he could exile them or have them locked up. He wouldn't do that in reality. Bullying wasn't call for jail time. But the threat would always be there.

He wanted this king thing to work out, since he was not able to get around it. It would happen... be his fate no matter what. But... he would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid for how his future would turn out. Or if he would even like how it turned out...

At last sleep over took the small vampire. The soft sound of snoring filling up the room around him...

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot. Hope it turned out ok~**


End file.
